1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a heat dissipating device, in particular to a heat dissipating device for an LED lamp.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally speaking, as light emitting diodes (LEDs) come with the features of low power consumption, power saving, long service time, small size and quick response etc., LED lamps gradually substitute traditional light bulbs and have been extensively used in various light emitting devices.
A plurality of LEDs are usually used together to comprise an LED module for increasing the lighting area and luminance. As the number of LED used increased, the heat generated from the operating LED module also increased. If the heat cannot be dissipated sufficiently, it will reduce the lifetime of LEDs and result in higher maintenances cost. Hence, the generated heat from LEDs usually requires a heat dissipating device to thermally manage the temperature for maintaining its normal operation. Therefore, a good heat dissipating structure for an LED lamp has become an important matter for this industry.
Conventional heat dissipating structure for an LED lamp comprises a plurality of heat dissipating fins at the back of an LED module to speed up heat dissipation via natural convention by having large heat-dissipation surface areas. In addition, forced convection can be achieved by a heat dissipating fan positioned on the heat dissipating fins to quickly lower the temperature fast. However, the additional heat dissipating fan consumes extra electricity, which contradicts the purposes of replacing traditional lamp devices for power saving and environment protecting. Some heat dissipating fans in operation will make loud noise. It not only increases power consumption but also makes user uncomfortable.
In view of the above drawbacks, the Inventor proposes the present invention based on his expert knowledge and elaborate researches in order to solve the problems of prior art.